Lilie
Personality A hyper ball of cheerfulness that looks downright adorable and innocent. Contrary to her innocent appearance and sweet way of speaking, however, Lilie is actually a sadist. So that sweet little tone she'll take will feel more like someone's pouring sugar and salt in your wounds once you realize that she's saying how delightfully tragic it would be if you got maimed. Despite that, her sadism doesn't lead her to torturing people as it's more like a little girl playing with her dolls and narrating how they'll never have a happy love life while driving them off of cliffs. Lilie also expresses her love for other people in a strange way; it would be normal for one to encourage their loved ones to succeed, Lilie is the direct opposite. She's the type of person that will encourage a person she adores to do things she knows they'll fail at or thinks that they'll fail at so they can come back disappointed for her brand of comfort. ("It'll be all right, and even if it isn't I'll comfort her!") She'll "comfort" them by viciously patting them on the head and pushing them down a hill to do more things that she knows or says that they'll fail at. She doesn't seem to be aware that those actions cause physical pain to her victim as she'll express confusion when she sees them hurt. Lilie has been shown to have the capacity for other emotions such as fear, but overall she's a shameless sadistic optimist...for failure. Background Lilie was originally born in Nördlingen, a small town in Germany, to a clueless pureblood wizard fascinated with Muggles and a gossipy halfblood witch. The family moved to Essex when Lilie was four, partly because of job opportunities in the U.K. and another part so she could attend Hogwarts. Her father's fascination with Muggles turned into a fascination towards the misfortune of Muggles and so fostered an interest in tragedy which influenced Lilie as well. The girl became interested in reading about tragedy and observing others to see how they could ruin each other's lives. She didn't take an active part in it, however, until her magic started appearing and even then, that was accidental. The first time was while she was on an outing with her parents and said how unfortunate it would be if a couple out on the lake in a boat fell in and the boat abruptly tipped over. She didn't realize it was because of her. The second time was while she was reading a particularly engrossing history book and proclaimed that it would be awful if the conflict that transpired in one chapter happened again, causing two figurines belonging to her mother to come alive and start grappling. That particular trick amused her, but aggravated her mother as they were stuck in a position of one strangling the other after the magic wore off. Lilie set a peaceful-looking figurine next to them to give the illusion that two were fighting while one was trying to act as a mediator. Sometime later, a letter from Hogwarts arrived and Lilie was immediately enthusiastic about the prospect of going to Hogwarts to see what she could learn about the delightful (and sometimes tragic) history of magic and what she could do with it. Though this fascination with learning about magic didn't do much for her social life for the past four years, so she tried to talk to people whenever she decided that she isn't interested in observing them. She doesn't pay much mind to who she's talking to or what they act like as she rarely actively dislikes anything or anyone. But she probably does induce fear in most of them due to her love of encouraging the ones she adores in particular to reach for the stars and viciously pat them on the head to comfort when they do a less than stellar job and end up disappointed. Lilie does well with most of her subjects due to her fascination with learning all she can about the potentiality for things to go wrong magic and how it works, but loves History of Magic ("so many wonderful tragic things happened in history~!"), Potions ("I wonder if this could poison somebody? Oh, wouldn't it be awful if somebody was given this rather than a curative potion~?") and Charms in particular. She has trouble with Transfiguration, though, because she gets distracted by the thought of what happens to the creature afterwards if they're changing a living creature particularly if it's an ironic predator-to-prey transformation. ("That poor thing! What if I can't change it back? Its existence will be confused and unhappy in a different body!") She also has a fondness for Divination as she already narrates potential calamities for others anyway, why not take a shot at predicting them? Having taken up writing in her journal again doesn't help with her sadism as it only gives her more of an opportunity to watch everyone's antics, torture Alfred and spread gossip all around. High school never ends. Relationships Natalia Alfroskaya Only Bestest buddy. :3c Trivia I'm a bad person External Links Lilie's profile Lilie's application